Steven Universe Swap Universe
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Welcome to the Universe where the Gems are Half Human and Gem. And the Humans are all gems. I dont know if this AU was already made so forgive me if it is
1. The Beginning

Hi, Guys! I'm not sure if the AU already exists but i decided to make a AU where The Humans are Gems and the Gems are Half Gem and Human! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and i'm not sure if i should give them normal names for the Gems that are now half human or keep normal names so let me know in comments! I will use Normal names for now

It was a rainy day in Beach City. Phoebe,Amy,Rae,Sophie were in the house.

"When do you guys think Rose is gonna get back?" asked Phoebe

"I'm don't know, But i hope he hurrys back from the grocery store soon. I'm hungry!" Said Amy

"Hey Sophie, Can you use your future vision to see when he will come home?" Asked Amy.

"Amy, Rose said we shouldn't have Sophie used her future vision while she's this young!" Said Phoebe.

Just The the door opens.

"Hi, Guys i'm back!" Said Rose.

"Rose!" Said Phoebe.

"About time you came home. I'm starving." Said Rae.

"Sorry. It's really stormy outside." Said Rose as he put the groccies away.

"You got Ice Cream?" Said Amy.

"Yes. But it's for after dinner only" Said Rose

"Awww" Said Amy

"Ice cream for dinner isn't good for you anyway Amy!" Said Phoebe.

"No one asked you Phoebe!" Yelled Rae

"Be quiet Rae!" Said Phoebe

"Can you please stop fighting?" Said Sophie as she tried to read her book.

"Fine!" Said Rae

"Fine." Said Phoebe

"Dinner is ready!" Shouted Rose

The four rushed to the couch to eat.

"Don't you need to eat Rose?" Asked Rae

"Gems don't need to eat." Said Rose.

"I forgot." Said Rae.

"It's okay. Just enjoy your dinner."

After eating a delicious dinner and Yummy dessert the four head to bed while Rose when in his room.

"Hey. Are you guys still awake?" Asked Amy.

"Go to sleep Amy. Remember Rose said He's gonna sent us to school tomorrow" Said Phoebe

"And plus I read in one of my books that you need a good nights rest for school." Said Sophie.

"Why do we have to go to school? Why can't we just stay home like normal?" Asked Rae

"Because Rose said we can't just be Home alone. Gems or not it's still dangerous." Said Sophie.

"I guess your right." Said Amy

"Anyway, Good night" Said Amy as she turned the lamp off.


	2. School!

Hi Guys! Before i start i got a comment saying that i should describe my characters in this AU so here we go!

Phoebe Is Pearls name in this AU. Please normal Pearl she likes to keep stuff clean and Scolds The others for the trouble they cause. However She keeps the group from going insane.

Amy is Amethyst The reason her name is Amy is because it was the name she picked in "Hit The Diamond" Amy is messy and since in this AU she's half human she loves to sleep.

Sophie Is named after Sapphire. Like Amy The name i picked for her is from "Hit The Diamond" Too. In this AU Sophie is calm and loves to read. Whenever Rae(Ruby) Is upset she's the first one to comfort her.

Rae Is Name after Ruby. She is hot-headed and will get after anyone who messes with her friends.

Rose is Steven in this AU because in the show his Gem is a rose quartz. Even though it was revealed to be a Diamond The gems in this AU don't know that yet so they call him Rose.

Characters Introduced In this Chapter:

Penny is Peridot. Penny likes to spend her time in the Science Lab thinking of new plans to help Jenna(Jasper)

Jenna Who is Jasper is the bully of this AU. She teases the Crystal Gems alot and usally gets yelled at by Teachers or Rae to leave them alone.

Lou is Lapis. The reason i chose this mame for her is because It's a nickname of the Name Lough which by a site i saw meant Lake and it was the closet thing to a name that meant Sea. Lou usally spents time Listening to music and ignoring Jenna trying to talk to her.

Teachers(This will be short just their names because i don't want the chapter to be too long)

Ms.Willow (White Diamond)

Ms.Brooklyn(Blue Diamond)

Ms.Yana(Yellow Diamond)

Ms.Zadie(Blue Zircon)

Ms.Zabel(Green(Or Yellow) Zircon)

Ms.Hailey(Holly Blue Agate)

I forgot the pearls so i will just say what there names are and leave.

Paige(White Pearl)

Pamela(Blue Pearl)

Peyton(Yellow Pearl)

Time to Start!

It was early in the morning. The Human Gems(Yes that's the name for them) Were getting up for school.

"I never knew school started THIS early..." Said Amy.

"Me neither. Before today we could sleep in." Said Rae.

"I can't believe i'm agreeing but your right. It is super early." Said Phoebe

"Quit Complaining that it's early. Your gonna be late if you don't come down." Said Sophie.

"How are you not tired?" Asked Amy.

"Unlike how You and Rae secretly play Golf Quest Mini, I got a actual good night sleep." Said Sophie.

"And as for you Phoebe you were up all night scolding them when you could've just when to sleep." Said Sophie as she walked out the door.

"Cmon Guys! School is starting soon!" Said Rose

"Coming" Said Phoebe,Amy,Rae

Despite Amy and Rae dozing off every few minties the Five successfully made it to the school.

They walked up to the enterance where Ms.Willow was.

"Hello There! Welcome to Beach City Public School!" Said Ms.Willow

"You must Be Phoebe,Amy,Rae,And Sophie!" Said Ms.Willow

"I'm their Guardian. What is their homeroom?" Asked Rose

"It's room 12. Their Teacher is Ms.Zadie." Replied Ms.Willow

"Thanks!" Said Rose as he took them inside.

"Well this is your class! I hope you guys enjoy your first day!" Said Rose as he left.

"Is that the new kid?" Asked Jenna.

"I think so." Said Penny.

"Atleast now we won't just be stuck with teasing Lou." Said Jenna.

"Yep!" Said Penny.

"You guys aren't planning on bullying the new kids, right?" Asked Pamela.

Pamela,Peyton,Paige were the Student Concil.

"Nope!" Said Jenna

"I hope not because if you do bully them i will tell Ms.Brooklyn." Said Pamela.

"Great. Now how are we gonna bully them?" Asked Jenna.

"I have a plan." Said Penny.

"Hello Class! I'm Ms.Zadie, And the reason im introducing myself is because we have new students!" Said Ms.Zabie

"Would you four like to come up?" Asked Ms.Zadie

The four when up.

"I'm Phoebe! Nice to Meet you!" Said Phoebe

"I'm Amy! I hope we become good friends!"

"I'm Rae.."

"Im Sophie but you can call me Sofia. It's Nice to meet you." Said Sophie.

"Well Then, I hope you all treat our new students with respect and i will NOT tolerate Bullying!" Said Ms.Zabie.

The Four sat down in there seats.

"Hey, Guys i just noticed some people in this class have gems too. Isn't that strange? I thought we were the only Half Human and Half Gems Here." Said Phoebe

"It is pretty strange. I wonder if Rose noticed." Said Sophie.

"Well i guess the rest of this class is free time!" Said Ms.Zabie.

Jenna walks over to the four.

"So your the new kids huh?" Said Jenna

"Yeah, You just saw us introduced our selves." Said Rae.

"No need to be rude. That's my job." Said Jenna.

"Just leave us alone, Please." Said Sophie.

"Make me. Look i'm only here because i want your Lunch money." Said Jenna.

"We don't have Lunch Money. We have lunch from home and we're not giving you any." Said Amy.

"Fine." Said Jenna

"Penny!" Shouted Jenna

"Yes?" Said Penny

"Prepare the bucket." Said Jenna.

Jenna and Penny leave the room and put a bucket of ice cold water on the door.

"If i'm correct because we're going to Ms.Zabel next and Because the New kids are the closet to the door atleast one or two of them should get soaked with cold water." Said Penny.

"Good" Said Jenna.

The bell rings.

"C'mon let's head to Ms.Zabel." Said Jenna.

The two head to Ms Zabel's Room.

In Ms.Zabie's Class room...

Lou walks out the door and before the bucket drops she takes the water out of it and throws it at Jenna and Penny running.

"Did you guys forget i can control water?" Said Lou.

"It was for the new kids!" Shouted Jenna.

"That doesn't make the situation any better." Said Lou as she walks into Ms.Zabel's class and slams the door on them.

"She's so annoying." Said Jenna.

"..." Said Penny

Penny and Jenna walk in the classroom.

"Hey Guys, Why is there a bucket on the floor?" Asked Rae.

"I have no idea." Said Phoebe.


	3. Bubble Trouble

Everyone was in Ms.Zabel's Class.

Lou was listening to Music.

Jenna and Penny were thinking of a new prank for The Human Gems.

Pamela,Peyton,Paige were Talking to each other.

Sophie was Reading,Amethyst was sleeping,And Pearl was talking to Rae.

"Alright Class!" Said Ms.Zabel

"Where is Amanda(Aquamarine) and Taimi(Topaz 1) And Taina(Topaz 2)?" Asked Ms.Zabel.

"They got infected by the Flu." Said Peyton.

"Oh Okay." Said Ms.Zabel.

"Lou please turn your music off." Said Ms.Zabel

"Fine." Said Lou annoyed.

"Today we will learn about (Interest Charlie Brown Sound effect here)Said Ms.Zabel

"I'm so bored!" Said Amy.

"I hope school is over soon." Said Phoebe.

"We have Ms.Hailey next. I heard she's pretty strict." Said Sophie.

"I hope she isn't too strict." Said Rae.

"Penny we need another plan!" Said Jenna

"I'm trying to think of one." Said Penny

"Well think faster!" Said Jenna annoyed.

"Be quiet when the teacher is talking." Said Peyton.

"Your not the boss of us!" Said Jenna.

"Well because i'm Student concil I am." Said Peyton

"Keep it down! I'm trying to listen to Ms.Zabel" Said Phoebe.

"Fine." Said Jenna

"Well class Is over for today. You may go to Ms.Hailey's Class" Said Ms.Zabel

"Great. They're were so loud couldn't hear the teacher." Said Phoebe.

"I can't believe we have to go to Ms.Hailey. She is suppose to be super strict!" Said Rae

"Atleast after that we can go home." Said Amy

"Let's hurry guys. The bell won't wait forever." Said Sophie.

The four hurried to Ms.Hailey's Class.

"Welcome back to my class. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. That means you Jenna"'Said Ms.Hailey

"Fine." Said Jenna.

"I can already tell this will be a bad teacher." Said Amy.

"Silence!" Shouted Ms.Hailey.

"What is your name?" Asked Ms.Hailey

"Amy!" Said Amy

"I'll be sure to keep a eye on you." Said Ms.Hailey angry

"Anger issues..." Thought Amy

"Take your seats!" Said Hailey.

"I will NOT tolerate Bad behavior! And if i do it's straight to detention!" Said Ms.Hailey

"I don't think that even The Principals or Other Teachers like her." Thought Phoebe.

The bell rung surprisingly early.

Ms.Willow then walks in.

"Today is a half day! You may all go home early." Said Ms.Willow

"Wasn't that our last class anyway?" Asked Rae

"Nope. You had 2 more classes. Ms.Flora(Flourite) And Ms.Brooklyn" Said Ms.Willow

Everyone rushed out the school.

"No running!" Said Ms.Yana.

The four arrived at home.

"I wonder if Rose when out on a mission again..." Said Sophie.

"It's possible." Said Amy

"Atleast he made us some afternoon snacks." Said Phoebe.

"Yay!" Said Amy

"I'mma go to the Big Donut." Said Rae

"But shouldn't we just eat the snacks Rose gave us?" Asked Phoebe

"It's for Rose." Said Rae

"But gems don't need to e-" But before Phoebe could finish Rae already walked out the door.

Rae arrives at the big donut to see Lazulite(Lars)

"Well if it isn't Rae." Said Lazulite.

"I'm just here to get Rose a donut." Said Rae

"Let's just hope there isn't another "Incident" We don't need all the donuts burnt again." Said Lazulite

"Lazulite just give her a donut already." Said Scapolite(Sadie).

"Ugh fine." Said Lazulite.

"Sorry about him." Said Scapolite

"It's fine." Said Rae

"What do you want?" Asked Lazulite Annoyed.

"A Strawberry donut." Said Rae

"Here." Said Lazulite as he handed the donut in a bag.

"Thanks" Said Rae as he paid for the donit and left.

"Hey guys i'm bac-" Rae looked and saw the whole place was a mess.

"Guys? What happened?" Shouted Rae

"Rae get in here!" Shouted Sophie as she pulled Rae into the bathroom with Phoebe and Amy.

"What happened?" Asked Rae

"Someone decided to used their whip and popped one of the bubbles Rose forgot to sent to the Bubble Room." Said Phoebe.

"It's not my fault!" Said Amy

"It is your fault!" Yelled Phoebe "If it wasn't for you the corrupted gem wouldn't have gotten out and we would have been perfectly fine!" Said Phoebe annoyed.

The corrupted gem then breaks the door to the bathroom.

"AHHH!" They all screamed.

They all rush to the bathtub but Sophie trips!

"Sophie!" Yelled Rae as she jumped out the bathtub to go help Sophie.

"Rae Run!" Yelled Sophie

"No! i won't leave without you!" Said Rae as she ran over to Sophie.

The corrupted gem then closes in on Rae and Sophie

"Rae!" Yelled Sophie

"Sophie!" Yelled Rae

"Guys!" Yelled Amy

"Rae, Get back here!" Yelled Phoebe

As Rae uses herself as a sheild to protect Sophie from the Corrupted gem a huge cloud of smoke appears.

"What's going on?" Said a strange voice.

"Sophie Where did you go?" Yelled the voice again.

The corrupted gem was on the floor hurt.

"I'm right here" Said the Voice.

"Phoebe did they just fuse?" Asked Amy

"That's impossible! I thought Rose told us Gems couldn't fuse with Humans! And thejr both human but gem too..." Said Phoebe

"We fused?" Said the fusion.

"I think so..." Said the fusion again

Just then the corrupted gem got back up and tried to attack the fusion.

"Leave Her Alone!" Yelled the fusion as it punched the corrupted gem with her gauntlet poofing it.

"Did we just do that?" Said the fusion.

"I think we did!" Said The fusion again

"I know a good name for the fusion now!" Said the fusion.

"Gabriella."

"Cool. That's the perfect name!" Said Gabriella.

The two unfused into Rae and Sophie again.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Sophie to Amy and Phoebe

"We're fine." Said Phoebe

The warp pad sound is heard.

"What is going on here?!?!?" Shouted Rose.

"Uh oh." Said The Four.


	4. A short break from the drama

"I can't seem to find my glasses." Said Penny

(There on her head)

"Penny they're on your he-"

"No one asked you Phoebe!" Shouted Peridot

"I-" Phoebe sighs and walks away.

"I still can't find my glasses." Said Penny

Now some random Vines but the Human gems are doing them.

"Hey can you pass me my keys?" Asked Phoebe

Amy throws a printer

"I said keys!" Shouted Phoebe

"I thought you said printer!" Said Amy

"WHY WOULD I SAY PRINTER?" Shouted Phoebe.

Bloop

"What are you doing?" Asked Rae

"Smelling the roses." Said Sophie

"Weird." Said Rae

"I wish i was that rose." Whispered Rae to herself

"What?" Said Sophie

Rae runs away.

Bloop

"The best time to wear a blue hoodie...Is all the time." Said Lou

Bloop

"Hey Lou want some blades?" Asked Jenna

"No." Replied Lou

"Blades are for skating!" Shouted Lou

Two skates appear on Lou's Feet

"Ya dingus."

Jenna stands there confused

"It's kinda snowy outside." Said Lou

Bloop

Well that's the end of that Cringy Chapter. Tbh i just made this


	5. Let’s Think About It

Everyone was sitting on the couch, Or atleast what was left of the couch after they fought the corrupted gem.

"I'm very disapointed in you guys." Said Rose

"You not only let out a corrupted gem but you fought it too! Do all know how dangerous that is?" Said Rose

"But Rose...Me and Sophie fused and poofed it." Said Rae

"That doesnt- Wait you fused?!?!?!" Said Rose

(Interest fangirl screamimg here)

"Did he forget that We derstoyed the house?" Asked Amy

"Well i'm glad your safe and you fused but your still in trouble for releasing and fighting a Corrupted gem." Said Rose

"Your all grounded for a week." Said Rose

"Awwww"

Later that evening everyone was changed into their pajamas. Everyone was heading to bed

"I still can't believe we're grounded." Said Amy

"It's your fault!" Said Phoebe

"If it wasn't for you that gem would've got out and attacked us!" Yelled Phoebe

"It's your fault for not stopping me!" Said Amy

"Can you two stop? It's night time go to sleep. We have School in the morning and if you two don't sleep we might be late." Said Sophie

"Fine!" Said Amy and Phoebe.

Meanwhile in Rose's Room...

"I really need to make sure that they don't pop another bubble." Said Rose.

Rose lifts a bubble to the ceiling of his room.

"I really hope they don't pop this bubble. It's super dangerous especially if their still having a hard time trying to summon their weapon." Said Rose

Back With The Others...

Everyone was in bed and asleep.

Amy wakes up to a sound.

"What was that?" Thought Amy

"Rae,Sophie,Phoebe! Wake up! I heard something." Said Amy

"Go back to sleep Amy. We have school." Said Phoebe.

"Yeah, And plus We have to get up early because it takes forever to walk to school." Said Rae

Amy walks down the stairs to the door where the noise is coming from.

Amy opens the door to find a Pink cat!

"Guys check this out!" Shouted Amy

Phoebe and Rae walk down the stairs while Sophie is still asleep.

"A cat!" Said Rae happily

"I don't know...Rose probably won't let us keep it." Said Phoebe

"ROSE!" Shouted Rae and Amy

"What's going on" Asked Sophie half asleep.

"Amy found a cat outside." said Rae

Rose comes out his room.

"Shouldn't you call be asleep?" Asked Rose

"Rose! We found a cat outside!" Said Amy

"Can we please keep it?" Asked Amy

"I guess." Said Rose

"The cat doesn't really have a tag and it's raining outside. I'll take it to the Vet in the morning." Said Rose as he carried the cat inside.

The pink cat looks at Rose and juumps out of his arms.

"Hey!" Said Rose

The cat walks over to the couch and curls up and falls asleep.

"I guess that works." Said Rose.

"Well you all get some sleep." Said Rose as he walked back into his room.

Amy closes the door and they all walk to their beds

"Good night again." Said Phoebe

"Good night." Replied Amy,Rae,Sophie.

In the morning behind the school...

"So...there are really new kids?" Asked Amanda(Aquamarine)

"Yep." Said Jenna

"Me Taimi,Taina are just going to have to deal with them." Said Amanda.

(Taimi amd Taina are Topaz 1 and Topaz 2)

"Good." Said Jenna

"So their going to try and prank the new kids?" Said Lou eavesdropping from the other side of the wall.

"I don't think so." Said Lou.

At the front of the school...

Amy,Phoebe,Rae,Sophie were walking in the school.

They all walk into Ms.Zadie's Classroom.

"Good Morning Students! I see Amanda,Taimi,Taina are back!" Said Ms.Zadie.

"Those are the new kids." Said Jenna pointing to The Human Gems.

Amanda Walks over to them.

"Hello there! I'm Amanda!"'Said Amanda.

"Hi!" Said Amy

"Hello." Said Sophie and Rae

"I'm Phoebe nice to meet you." Said Phoebe.

"I see you met my cousin Lou." Said Amanda

(In this AU i'm pretending Aquamarine(Amanda) and Lapis(Lou) Are Cousins because they both have water wings and Aquamarine is like a little cousin because she (kinda) whiny)

"Students take your seat." Said Ms.Zadie

Amanda returns to her seat.

"She seems nice." Said Phoebe.

"I don't know why but she just seems suspicious." Said Rae

"Yeah..." Said Sophie

"I hope she's not like Jenna and Penny." Said Amy.

"Me too." Said Phoebe.

"Now kids. Today we will learn about Science!" Said Ms.Zadie

Rae immediately tunes out Ma.Zadie. She never really liked Science.

"Maybe i should think about the new Dogcopter 4 movie coming out...I heard Dogcopter is gonna get a new sidekick called Aircat. I heard Aircat is a Airplane and a Cat!"

"Nah...Golf Quest Mini 2?"

"I'm not sure what to think of...Maybe i'll just think about yesterday."

"I'm still mad Amy got us in trouble.."

"But i loved how me and Sophie fused to take down that corrupted gem."

"Wait what?!? Now that i think about it more us fusing for the first time ever just felt amazing!"

"Rae? Rae!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Rae, Are you okay?" Asked Ms.Zadie

"I'm fine." Said Rae.

"Your suppose to be going to Ms.Zabel's Class." Said Ms.Zadie

"Okay.." Said Rae

"If you need to talk about something you can talk to me or Ms.Alexis.(A Amethyst from the Human Zoo she is the counselor)

"I'm fine." Said Rae as she walked out the classroom

"Well well well. Look who it is." Said Jenna

"Leave me alone Jenna." Said Rae trying tk walk by her

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Said Jenna.

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Rae.

"Don't shout at me!" Said Jenna as she picked Rae up

"Put me down!" Said Rae

"Look here. I'm talking to you and you better listen." Said Jenna

"Fine!" Said Rae annoyed

"Good. Now i want you to prank your friends." Said Jenna

"Why would i do that?!?!?!" Shouted Rae

"Because if you don't i will Bully Sophie." Said Jenna

"You wouldn't dare." Said Rae.

"I would." Said Jenna.

"Don't hurt her!" Shouted Rae

"What are you? Her knight in shining armor?" Asked Jenna

"What are you? A Big Mean Jerk?" Asked Rae

Jenna drops Rae

"Look! You better prank then or else!" Shouted Jenna

"Fine." Replied Rae.

The End of Chapter 4.

Hey guys i'm thinking of making a AU of this where instead of the normal gems it's the fusions that go to school! Let me know what you think i'll start Chapter 1 of it soon! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.


	6. Smells Like Drama

(Hey Guys! Heads Up before you read this chapter There's a fight scene between Rae and Jenna so if you don't really like that theme feel free to Skip this chapter)

"So...Would anyone likes to explain why you're here?" Asked Ms.Yana

Amanda, Penny,Rae,Jenna,Sophie were in the office

Rae and Jenna had bruises from when they fought.

Nobody talked.

"Fine. I'll let Sophie tell me what happened." Said Ms.Yana

"W-well it all started when..."

Earlier

Rae punches Jenna in the face

"YOU BRAT!" Shouted Jenna

Jenna summons her helmet and aims for Rae.

Rae jumps out the way and she hits the wall.

"I got this." Said Amanda

She uses her wand to grab Rae and throw her at the wall.

"Rae!" Shouted Sophie.

Rae lays on the ground hurt.

"That is quite enough." Said a familiar voice

Ms.Flora stood in the doorway

"Everyone head to the Principal Office this instant!" Shouted Ms.Flora

Present

"That's what happened." Said Sophie

"Well then. We Do not tolerate bullying at this school. Amanda,Jenna,Penny you're all suspended for 2 weeks. However Rae you punched Jenna so you'll have to be suspended too." Said Ms.Brooklyn

"We're calling all your parents." Said Ms.Yana

"Ms.Yana?" Spoke Rae

"Yes?" Asked Ms.Yana

"Rose doesn't have a phone." Said Rae

Ms.Yana looked at the clock and saw school was gonna be over soon. Just then the bell rung.

Ms.Yana then makes an announcement.

"Phoebe And Amy to the office. Phoebe and Amy to the office."

Phoebe and Amy walked in a few minutes after the announcement.

"Are we in trouble?" Asked Amy

"No. But Rae is. I expect you three to tell Rose about what happened today." Sais Ms.Yana

Sophie explains what happened To Phoebe and Amy.

"Oh." Said Phoebe

The four exited the building.

"Rae How could you do this? We're telling Rose when we get home." Scolded Phoebe.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Shouted Rae so loud that Nearby Students could hear her.

"They were gonna hurt Sophie! What else did you expect me to do?" Shouted Rae

"You should've just told a Teacher!" Shouted Phoebe back.

"Well guess what? Penny was blocking the door!" Said Rae

"Then just yell for help!" Said Phoebe

Rae glares at Phoebe and runs to the house slamming the front door behind them.

"Rude." Said Phoebe.

Phoebe opens the Door for herself and Amy,Sophie they walk in and see on her ber see is facing the other way so they don't see her face.

The warp pad glows and Rose and Carnelian(Connie) Appear.

"We're back!" Said Rose

"Hello!" Said Carnelian

Rose turns and sees Rae

"Did something happen at school?" Asked Rose

"Rae got in a fight." Said Phoebe

"What?!??" Said Rose both angry and worried.

"Rose, Calm down." Said Carnelian.

Rose looks angry but then calms down.

Rae walks down the stairs and walks outside. Rose follows her.

"What happened?" Asked Rose

"I got in a fight with Jenna." Replied Rae

"Why?" Asked Rose.

"They're gonna hurt Sophie." Said Rae

Rose looks angry for a second. He walks inside and then walks back out. He then jumps all the way to the school.

"What was that about?" Thought Rae.

Carnelian walks outside.

"Hi, Rae! Are you okay?" Asked Carnelian as she sat down in the other seat.

"Yeah...Where did Rose go?" Asked Rae

"When he heard They fought you and then we're gonna hurt Sophie he rushed to the school." Said Carnelian

"Oh." Said Rae

"Yeah...I'll stay here and watch you until he comes back." Said Carnelian

Just then another gem walks up on the deck

"Hi, Onyx(Onion)!" Shouted Rae

Onyx looks at them and walks inside the house.

"Don't worry. He normally does that." Said, Rae,

"Why?" Asked Carnelian

"I don't know he just does." Said Rae

Rose then comes back.

"Rae good news! I was able to get your suspension lifted!" Said Rose happily

"Thank you!" Said Rae happily as she rushes over and hugs Rose. Ros hugs her too.

Meanwhile Somewhere Else...

"Taimi, Taina...I need you to keep a eye on those kids while I and the others are suspended." Said Amanda on the phone.

"We're on it." Said Taimi

Back at the Beachouse

It was evening. Carnelian and Rose we're cooking dinner

Amy was playing with Cat(Lion), Phoebe was studying, and Rae and Sophie were watching TV.

"This show is so boring..." Said Rae

"I know right. Why does this channel even still have it?" Replied Sophie.

"Dinner is ready!" Said Rose

The four rush to the table.

"Yay steak!" Said Amy

"Ew steak." Said, Phoebe,

"So how was the test?" Asked Rose.

"It was good! i got 100% But Amy got 40% Because she didn't study!" Said, Phoebe

"Don't judge me. It's still better then what Lou got." Said Amy.

"I got 101%" Said, Rae,

"And it's not even fair the only ones that studied we're Me and Sophie." Said, Phoebe

"I guess I'm just good at stuff." Said, Rae,

"If you're so good why aren't you in the Math Leauge?" Asked Phoebe angry.

"If you think your so good why aren't YOU in the Math league?" Asked Rae

"Phoebe, Rae Calm down." Said Carnelian

"Shut it!" Said Phoebe super angry

"At least I'm not the one who got in a fight." Said, Phoebe,

Rae glares at Phoebe

She doesn't say anything she gets out her seat and uses the warp pad to go somewhere.

"Serves her right." Said, Phoebe,

"What's wrong with you? The fight wasn't her fault! They tried to hurt me and Rae saved me! I bet you would be too much of a jerk to do that!" Sophie snapped.

She rushes to the warp pad after Rae.

She ends up at Gem Battlefield(The one with strawberries)

"Rae!" Shouted Sophie as she sees Rae sitting on the ground.

She sees that Rae had been crying.

"Rae are you okay? I wanted to check on you." Said Sophie

"I'm fine. I just wish Phoebe wasn't so mean." Said Rae wiping a tear away.

"Well do you want to talk about?" Asked Sophie

Rae hesitates for a moment but then she finally answers

"Yes." Said, Rae

Sophie and Rae talk for a while. The sky turns from a nice orange to pitch black.

"Thanks, Sophie." Said, Rae

"No Problem." Said Sophie

The two hug each other. A big cloud appears around them as they fuse Gabriella.

"You know I think I like this fusion." Said Gabriella

"I like being with you. Your super nice and I like you." Said Gabriella

The fusion blushes.

"Then why don't we just stay like this? No one is stopping us."

"Okay."

The fusion warps back to the house.

Phoebe and Amy are already asleep and Rose and Carnelian are waiting at the warp pad.

"Is this the fusion you guys made?" Asked Rose surprised

"Yep." Replied Gabriella


	7. Fused Again

(Hey Guys! Heads Up before you read this chapter There's a fight scence between Rae and Jenna so if you don't really like that theme feel free to Skip this chapter)

"So...Would anyone like to explain why your here?" Asked Ms.Yana

Amanda,Penny,Rae,Jenna,Sophie were in the office

Rae and Jenna had bruises from when they fought.

Nobody talked.

"Fine. I'll let Sophie tell me what happened." Said Ms.Yana

"W-well it all started when..."

Eariler

Rae punches Jenna in the face

"YOU BRAT!" Shouted Jenna

Jenna summons her helmet and aims for Rae.

Rae jumps out the way and she hits the wall.

"I got this." Said Amanda

She uses her wand to grab Rae and throw her at the wall.

"Rae!" Shouted Sophie.

Rae lays on the ground hurt.

"That is quite enough." Said a familiar voice

Ms.Flora stood in the doorway

"Everyone head to the Principal Office this instant!" Shouted Ms.Flora

Present

"That's what happened." Said Sophie

"Well then. We Do not tolerate bullying at this school. Amanda,Jenna,Penny your all suspended for 2 weeks. However Rae you punched Jenna so you'll have to be suspended too." Said Ms.Brooklyn

"We're calling all your parents." Said Ms.Yana

"Ms.Yana?" Spoke Rae

"Yes?" Asked Ms.Yana

"Rose doesn't have a phone." Said Rae

Ms.Yana looked at the clock and saw school was gonna be over soon. Just then the bell rung.

Ms.Yana then makes a announcement.

"Phoebe And Amy to the office. Phoebe and Amy to the office."

Phoebe and Amy walked in a few mintues after the announcement.

"Are we in trouble?" Asked Amy

"No. But Rae is. I expect you three to tell Rose about what happened today." Sais Ms.Yana

Sophie explains what happened To Phoebe and Amy.

"Oh." Said Phoebe

The four exited the building.

"Rae How could you do this? We're telling Rose when we get home." Scolded Phoebe.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Shouted Rae so loud that Nearby Students could hear her.

"They we're gonna hurt Sophie! What else did you expect me to do?" Shouted Rae

"You should've just told a Teacher!" Shouted Phoebe back.

"Well guess what? Penny was blocking the door!" Said Rae

"Then just yell for help!" Said Phoebe

Rae glares at Phoebe and runs to the house slamming the front door behind them.

"Rude." Said Phoebe.

Phoebe opens the Door for herself and Amy,Sophie they walk in and see on her ber see is facing the other way so they don't see her face.

The warp pad glows and Rose and Carnelian(Connie) Appear.

"We're back!" Said Rose

"Hello!" Said Carnelian

Rose turns and sees Rae

"Did something happen at school?" Asked Rose

"Rae got in a fight." Said Phoebe

"What?!??" Said Rose both angry and worried.

"Rose, Calm down." Said Carnelian.

Rose looks angry but then calms down.

Rae walks down the stairs and walks outside. Rose follows her.

"What happened?" Asked Rose

"I got in a fight with Jenna." Replied Rae

"Why?" Asked Rose.

"They're gonna hurt Sophie." Said Rae

Rose looks angry for a second. He walks inside and then walks back out. He then jumps all the way to the school.

"What was that about?" Thought Rae.

Carnelian walks outside.

"Hi Rae! Are you okay?" Asked Carnelian as she sat down in the other seat.

"Yeah...Where did Rose go?" Asked Rae

"When he heard They fought you and they we're gonna hurt Sophie he rushed to the school." Said Carnelian

"Oh." Said Rae

"Yeah...I'll stay here and watch you until he comes back." Said Carnelian

Just then another gem walks up on the deck

"Hi Onyx(Onion)!" Shouted Rae

Onyx looks at them and walks inside the house.

"Don't worry. He normally does that." Said Rae

"Why?" Asked Carnelian

"I don't know he just does." Said Rae

Rose then comes back.

"Rae good news! I was able to get your suspension lifted!" Said Rose happily

"Thank you!" Said Rae happily as she rushes over and hugs Rose. Ros hugs her too.

Meanwhile Somwhere Else...

"Taimi,Taina...I need you to keep a eye on those kids while Me and the others are suspended." Said Amanda on the phone.

"We're on it." Said Taimi

Back at the Beachouse

It was evening. Carnelian and Rose we're cooking dinner

Amy was playing with Cat(Lion), Phoebe was studying,and Rae and Sophie were watching TV.

"This show is so boring..." Said Rae

"I know right. Why does this channel even still have it?" Replied Sophie.

"Dinner is ready!" Said Rose

The four rush to the table.

"Yay steak!" Said Amy

"Ew steak." Said Phoebe

"So how was the test?" Asked Rose.

"It was good! i got 100% But Amy got 40% Because she didn't study!" Said Phoebe

"Don't judge me. It's still better then what Lou got." Said Amy.

"I got 101%" Said Rae

"And it's not even fair the only ones that studied we're Me and Sophie." Said Phoebe

"I guess i'm just good at stuff." Said Rae

"If your so good why aren't you in the Math Leauge?" Asked Phoebe angry.

"If you think your so good why aren't YOU in the Math league?" Asked Rae

"Phoebe,Rae Calm down." Said Carnelian

"Shut it!" Said Phoebe super angry

"Atleast Im not the one who got in a fight." Said Phoebe

Rae glares at Phoebe

She doesn't say anything she gets out her seat and uses the warp pad to go somewhere.

"Serves her right." Said Phoebe

"What's wrong with you? The fight wasn't her fault! They tried to hurt me and Rae saved me! I bet you would be too much of a jerk to do that!" Sophie snapped.

She rushes to the warp pad after Rae.

She ends up at Gem Battlefield(The one with strawberries)

"Rae!" Shouted Sophie as she sees Rae sitting on the ground.

She sees that Rae had been crying.

"Rae are you okay? I wanted to check on you." Said Sophie

"I'm fine. I just wish Phoebe wasn't so mean." Said Rae wiping a tear away.

"Well do you want to talk about?" Asked Sophie

Rae hesitates for a moment but then she finally answers

"Yes." Said Rae

Sophie and Rae talk for a while. The sky turns from a nice orange to pitch black.

"Thanks Sophie." Said Rae

"No Problem." Said Sophie

The two hug each other. A big cloud appears around them as they fuse Gabriella.

"You know i think i like this fusion." Said Gabriella

"I like being with you. Your super nice and i like you." Said Gabriella

The fusion blushes.

"Then why don't we just stay like this? No one is stopping us."

"Okay."

The fusion warps back to the house.

Phoebe and Amy are already asleep and Rose and Carnelian are waiting at the warp pad.

"Is this the fusion you gus made?" Asked Rose surpised

"Yep." Replied Gabriella


	8. About The Characters

Hello there! It's Me FanfictionNerd today i will be talking about the characters and other stuff. Feel free to skip this it might be boring.

The character i will start with is Phoebe. In this AU Phoebe is Pearl. Phoebe has a very Smart and Responsible personality. She always trying to make the rest of the gang stay out of trouble(And try to avoid it herself) In this AU Phoebe wears a Blue shirt with a yellow stars on it. She has yellow leggings. Her shoes are blue. And her hair is peach. Her eyes are a kinda turquoise color.

Amy is Amethyst. Like Amethyst their both super lazy. Amy has purple-ish hair. She wears a purple hoodie and wears white boots. She wears her black leggings with purple stars on them.

Sophie is the calm one. She is Sapphire in this AU. She wears a dark blue dress and wears blue shoes. Sophie's Hair is light blue.

Rae is the short tempered one. She is Ruby in this AU. She can easily get mad if you bully her or her friends especially Sophie. She wears a red gym uniform that says "Number 1" She has dark red boots and she has her red hair band.

Gabriella is Garnet. She is the fusion of Rae and Sophie. Her first appearance is pink and blue hair and a pink and blue outfit but later she will wear Pink glasses and a red and black outfit like Garner she is super quiet.

Now with others!

Jenna is Jasper. Jenna wears a orange shirt. She is always angry. She has orange shoes.

Penny is Peridot. She wears a Green sweater and wears glasses her hair is Light green and she is super smart and mean.

Lou is Lapis. She is super quiet and wears a blue Hoodie(Like Am) But she is always has the hood on. Lou has short blue hair.

Well that's it for now Thanks for reading this boring chapter

You know i wonder if i should just make this book a Drama because of all the Drama that happening...


	9. Important

Hello, guys, this is a notice I'm making a new fanfiction of this with better grammar. I will mark this a complete and the new one will be ready soon. I hope you enjoyed these chapters and I hope you enjoy the new ones as well.

Edit:

Nvm ignore that it seems easy to just edit this story please ignore this I will delete it later.


	10. A Fusion’s First Day

Rae and Sophie or at least their fusion Gabriella were about to go to school. She did her pink and blue hair and just couldn't decide which backpack to take. So she took both Rae and Sophie's backpacks.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Gabriella?" Asked Amy

"Amy that doesn't make any sense Both Sophie and Rae have already been too school if they're fused they will just know everything already." Said, Phoebe

"Didn't have to be rude about it!" Shouts Amy.

"Please don't fight. Let's just go to school." Spoke Gabriella trying to calm down the two's arguing.

Finally, Amy and Phoebe stopped arguing and they when on their way too school.

When Amy and Pearl stepped in with Gabriella everyone turned to look at her thinking she was a new kid lots of whispers happened.

"She's so tall!" Whispered A Kid

"She looks so cool!" Whispered Another Kid.

"Seems like your getting popular already!" Stated Amy. they continue their journey to Ms. Zadie's classroom and all the students in their desks turn to see Gabriella.

"Ew a new kid!" Muttered Jenna

"Everyone will like them now but later in the year she will just be another average student!" Whispered Penny to Jenna.

"Class quiet down!" Yells Ms. Zadie her loud voice silences the whole room.

Amy, Gabriella, Pearl rush to take their seats. Ms. Zadie calms down from yelling and Turns to the New Kid.

"What is your name?" Asked Ms. Zadie.

"It's Gabriella." Replied Gabriella.

"Would you like to come up?" Asked Ms. Zadie again.

"No Thanks." Said Gabriella

Ms. Zadie returns to her desk and starts going over the lesson they will be doing today. Gabriella's mind wanders off somewhere else while Ms. Zadie is talking.

"Should we really wander off? What if the teacher's calls on us and we just sit there?" Thought Gabriella.

"Don't worry Sophie! If the teacher calls on us I'm sure Amy or Phoebe will be nice enough to tap us." Thought Gabriella.

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off causing Gabriella's mind to come back.

The students rush out of their classrooms.

Gabriella blinks and for some reason, everyone is gone! The fire alarm stopped going off and no one else is around.

Suddenly Gabriella's mind comes back to the classroom. Everything is fine Her friends are beside her and so are her other classmates.

"What just happened?!?!?" Wondered Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly raises her hand.

"Yes, Gabriella?"

"May I please go to the restroom?" Asked Gabriella worried.

"Yes but. Hurry up! class is gonna be over soon." Warned Ms. Zadie

Gabriella runs to not the bathroom but a water fountain and quickly drinks some water to calm herself down.

"Calm down Gabriella. I'm sure it was nothing..." Thought Gabriella

She walks back to the classroom and just in time as the bell rings.

Everyone walks outside to their next class.

In Ms. Zabel's class, there is Ms.Yana the strict vice principal.

"Im afraid Ms. Yana is out today so you will have a sub...which is me."

Everyone sighs. But Ms. Yana slams her sub binder on the desk causing everyone to jump.

"I will not tolerate your behavior unlike Ms. Zabel if you choose to act like that!" Shouts Ms. Yana

"Now then get out your books and turn to page 15." Spoke Ms. Zabel.

"But we already did Page 15!" Said Penny.

"I don't care! Do it again." demanded Ms. Yana.

"This is just gonna be great..." Thought Gabriella.


	11. Not A Update

This fanfiction is NOT dead.

The reason I making this is that I'm running out of ideas for this fanfiction and it's hard to work on it when you don't have any ideas for it.

Which is why I will be making a new fanfiction and it will be related to this universe, in fact, it has the same from this universe and new characters that will be in that universe It will come out this Sunday!


End file.
